The Search for Hope- The story of Willow Brookstone, daughter of Zeus
by xxyoursindemigodishnessxx
Summary: Willow Brookstone has endured torture from her stepfather ever since her mother died when she was 7. Now 15, what will happen when she discovers that she's a demigod and is sent to Camp Half-Blood? Will she survive her quest? Rated T for graphic violence and because I'm paranoid. I suck at summaries but please R&R! I don't own anything but the plot! xxyoursindemigodishnessxx
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own PJO just the plot and my OC's

I'm Willow and this is my story.

Part 1: The start of pain

I walked through the narrow hallways of my New York high school. The usual insults of "freak" and "emo" ring through my ear drums.

I'm the type of girl who is depressed when nobody knows why. I don't tell them of the torture I endure. They don't care about my pain. Most people who are bullied in school can't wait to get home. Not me. School is my sanctuary. Time her always seems to go fast and before I know it, it's time to go . Should I even call it that? No. More like my prison. I sprint to get there in time. I cannot be late again! Last time..., last time was awful.

Oh! Let me fill you in. My dad left before I was born. My mom remarried this guy named Brad. He always seemed ok to me until my mom passed away when I was 7. That's when he showed me his true colors.

A couple days after my mom's funeral, Brad came home late, drunk. He barged into my room and started screaming at me for crying over my mom. I was terrified. Who was this man in Brad's body? I ran into the kitchen, afraid if what he might do. I whimpered as I heard his footsteps in the hall. He turned the corner with an evil smile on his face. "This is what happens when little brats run away from me", he said with a wicked glint in his eye. He raised his hand and a sharp pain spread across my left eye. His fist came down on me again and again. I curled into a ball and cried while he snarled, "This is my house punk. You are mine."

AU: Ok. THis is the story of my OC. I'm writing this for my followers on Instagram so the chapters will be short. However, the first few will be uploaded very quickly because I've already finished them. No flames please! If you don't like it, don't read it. Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out! ~Willow


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Annabeth does! Sorry I couldn't resist!

The last week of my eighth grade year was one of the worst in my life. It was getting to that time where all the kids in my class were getting excited for graduation. Except for me.

It had been six years since my mom died, six years of being alone, six years of abusive Brad. He would hit me at every chance he got, screaming about how I needed to feel the pain. I'd heard the words, "you deserve it punk" so many times that I was starting to believe it.

As I sat in English, waiting for the bell, my thoughts wondered and I began to think of what my life would be like if my mother was still alive. I imagined her and I driving in the car, singing the most obnoxious songs as loud as humanly possible. My mom was the most cheerful person in the world. She always lit up the room when she walked in. I wish she were still here. My eyes began to water but I furiously pushed back the tears. I vowed never to let people see me cry, ever.

I jumped out of my seat as the bell rang but before I reached the door the teacher called out to me. "Willow can I talk to you please?" I sighed and walked towards her desk. I knew as soon as she started speaking that this was not going to be a pleasant conversation. "Willow" she said "I'm very sorry but you are failing English. Unless you can get above a 90 on your final exams, you're going to have to come to summer school." My heart sank when I heard those words. I couldn't believe I would have to go to summer school. What would Brad say? What would he do?

I ran out of the room as soon I was excused, only to be stopped by my least favorite person in school. Kelsey. As soon as I arrived at this school Kelsey was determined to make my life miserable. She grabbed hold of me and marched to the middle of the hallway. "Attention everyone! Quiet down! Guess what? Stupid little Willow here has to go to summer school because she can't manage to pass the easiest class in school!" I tried to get away from her but her posse had me surrounded. "Why can't you pass English idiot?" she taunted. "Is it too hard to read? I remember thinking that they would just sit there and ridicule me forever.

That's when I heard a male voice behind me. "Leave her alone." I turned around and I saw gorgeous brown eyes staring into my blue ones. He grabbed my hand and together we pushed through the crowd and ran out onto the football field. He turned towards me and asked, "Are you alright?" "Yes" I replied and bit my lip "Why did you do that for me?" He took my hand and led me over to the bleachers without a word.

We sat down in silence for a moment before he said, "I was bullied when I was younger and I try not to let that happen to anyone else. I'm Ash by the way." I smiled up at him. "I'm Willow. Thank you." We spent the rest of the day just sitting there talking. I leaned into him as we watched the sun begin it's decent. "I love the sunset," I told him. "It's beautiful.," he agreed.

That's when I remembered, "Brad!" I screamed. "Oh crap I'm late!" I stood up and pecked Ash on the cheek before sprinting back to the house. I heard his protests in the distance but I had to keep going. Brad always told me what would happen if I were late.

I rushed through the door, hoping I had arrived before he got home from work. I dashed into the kitchen and there he was with that malicious smile on his face, a knife in his hand. He placed the knife on the counter and slowly made his way towards me.

"Didn't I tell you what would happen if you were ever late?" he asked in a dangerously low voice. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled my face close to his and yelled "Why are you late?" "I'm sorry!" I whimpered, "I lost track of the time!" He slapped me and I fell to the floor. He emphasized each word with a kick to my broken body as he screamed "And just what exactly were you doing that was so important that you lost track of time?"

I replied in a whisper, which only enraged Brad. He hauled me off the floor and pushed me against the counter. "What was that?" he thundered. "I was with a boy and I lost track of time!" I screamed. He laughed and grabbed hold of the knife. "You like this boy don't you? Why would someone ever like you?" he sneered. "You need to be taught a lesson." I screamed in pain as he grabbed my arm and begin to cut into my bruised skin. Then the room went dark and I fell into unconsciousness.

TADA! I like the ending a lot. Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

My Story

Part 3

Dull. I felt dull.

I could feel the cold kitchen floor underneath me, but only just. I blinked open my eyes and took in the events of the night before.

My head throbbed as I remembered, Brad had cut me. My eyes filled with tears at the sight of my left arm. He had carved "Worthless" into my skin. I knew it would scar, that I'd have a constant reminder of what I was. Worthless.

I pulled myself off the ground and felt glass pierce my hand. A broken bottle of beer was on the counter, along with a letter from Brad.

"_I warned you. You have school today and if you're not there…well let's just say that this is your warning. Go. _

I gasped as I looked at the clock. 7:30, I had an hour to cover up my bruises and walk two miles to school.

I rushed into the bathroom and pulled out my makeup. Brad bought it so he could torture me without anyone finding out. I glanced in the mirror and saw the full effect of what he'd done. There was a large gash on my forehead where I guessed he'd thrown the beer bottle at me. My hair was matted and filled with blood. I lifted my shirt to see cuts covering my skin.

I leaned against the counter as the dizziness threatened to overwhelm me. I stood up, knowing that my time was limited. I dressed in long sleeves as to cover the word that was written in my blood. I quickly covered the scars and bruises and ran out the door. The streets of New York were crowded at this time. I pushed through the mob and ran inside the safety of my school.


	4. Chapter 4

My Story

Part 4

I got to my seat just in time. My English teacher, Ms. Pearson walked in and began to pass out our tests. I had forgotten about our finals! If I didn't pass, I would have to go to summer school.

I began to panic. What if I failed the test? What would happen? My leg bounced up and down as I waited for the timer to start. Stupid ADHD. That's when I knew that I couldn't get a good grade. This is English. I have ADHD and dyslexia. Figure it out.

Ms. Pearson started the timer and I desperately tried to read the words that were swimming around the page. I spent the entire hour trying to read the first paragraph of the test. I laid my head on my desk and a few tears escaped my eyes. I was unable to answer a single question.

The bell rang and I rushed out the door and towards the bathroom. I hoped that I could make it before anyone saw me cry. I was walking quickly with my head down when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. "Willow?"

I looked up to see Ash staring down at me with a worried expression. "Are you alright?" I just shook my head no for fear that if I opened my mouth, I would start to cry. He grabbed my hand and said, "Come on. Let's go talk about it."

He led me to the empty school theatre and sat down on the edge of the stage. He patted the ground next to him and I sat down. "Now" he said, "Tell me what's wrong."

I let out a long sigh before telling him about my ADHD and dyslexia and my failing English. "I'm just upset about having to come to summer school and the consequences I'll have to face because of it." He grabbed my hand and said quietly, "I know how you feel. I have dyslexia too."

I gasped as I heard those words. I know that in him I had found a person who could understand the hardships I go through in school. " I'll be in summer school too. At least I know I'll have a beautiful girl right there next to me."

I blushed as I asked, "And who might that be?" He smiled and said, "The girl who's in the back of the classroom, the one who keeps to herself, the girl I've had a crush on forever, and the one sitting right next to me."

I hadn't heard kind words sound so sincere in six years. I laid my head on his shoulder. "Thank you Ash. You really have no idea how much that means to me." He squeezed my hand softly and whispered, "I meant every word."


	5. Chapter 5

My Story

Part 5

Ash and I were in the theatre together, not talking, just sitting and enjoying the other's company, when a voice came over the loudspeaker. "Willow Brookstone and Ashton Gant please report to the office immediately."

I darted up with Ash right behind me. "What was that all about?" I asked. "I don't know" he said, "We'd better go." We walked down the halls, hand in hand, as whispers surrounded us.

I stepped inside the office, the plain brown walls covered with so-called "inspiring" posters with quotes like "Failure is not an Option" and "Success is Everybody's Opportunity!" Our secretary, Ms. Worley, called us over. "These are letters to your parents about summer school. Make sure they are signed and bring them back tomorrow morning." We took our letters and left.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Ash and I left the school together and as we were about to part he kissed my cheek softly. "Goodbye Willow. I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked to the house and slipped inside, placing the letter on the counter. I went into my room, smiling as I thought of him. I laid on my bed and thought of how I would tell Brad about summer school. I hoped that he would be in a good mood and keep the punishment to a minimum but I knew I was doomed as I heard the door slam shut.

"Willow!" he called. I ran into the kitchen where Brad was standing, opened letter in hand. "Care to explain what this is?"

"Ummm… I failed English and I have to go to summer school." I had blurted it out as quickly as possible and was now standing there with my eyes squeezed shut. I flinched as I felt Brad's body against mine, painfulyl pressing my spine into the edge of the counter.

"Summer school" he growled, "Why did you fail? YOU SHOULD HAVE TRIED HARDER!" I whimpered as his hand came across my face. He screamed at me about pulling him into this kicking me frail body with each word. I screamed when his fist connected with my stomach, causing the cuts from the night before to start bleeding.

He pinned me against the ground and whispered in my ear as the room went black, "Night night punk."


	6. Chapter 6

My Story

Part 6

The day was here, eighth grade graduation, the day I would officially become a freshman. Why did they let people who have to go to summer school graduate? I really don't know.

We didn't have school today so we could spend the entire day getting ready. I was given some money so that I could buy some clothes that would make everyone assume I had "a loving and considerate stepfather."

I walked through the mall, debating over which stores to go into. I had two hours to select my clothing, buy Brad's beer, and get home or otherwise face severe consequences. I walked into a run of the mill department store and went over to the dresses.

I was immediately drowning in tons of sparkles and humongous frills. The dresses looked like something I would have worn when I was younger and happy but not right now. I searched for something simple, with sleeves that would cover my cuts and bruises.I was about to call it quits when I found a black, three quarter- length dress that was short and simple.

I purchased the dress and rushed to Hot Topic to buy jewelry to accent the dress. I found a black lace choker with a red rose, and a bracelet, earrings, and a ring to match. As I walked to the counter, a box of red hair dye caught my eye. I grabbed it and preceded to the grabbing Brad's beer, I headed to the house to get ready.

A couple hours later I looked in the mirror. I looked dangerous. My eyes lined in black, my dark hair teased and straightened with red streaks running down the sides. I loved it.

I was getting ready to go when Brad walked in the door. He took one look at me and his eyes turned murderous. "Why are you all dressed up? You don't deserve to look pretty." He pushed me to the ground as he yelled "Answer me!"

"I have graduation today. We're supposed to dress up." He grabbed my hair and yanked me upwards. "What is this crap in your hair? Is this what you waste my money on?" I suppressed a sob as he hit my sensitive stomach, still recovering from the cuts he had given pressed me into the wall, his breath heavy with alcohol. " You'd best hurry home. I'm not done with you." He punched my jaw one last time before throwing me out the door.

I rushed towards the school, desperate to get there before anyone realized I was gone. I turned into the driveway and opened the door to the auditorium. Faces stared at me in amusement and that's when I realized, graduation had already started.


	7. Chapter 7

My Story

Part 7

I glanced at the dumbstruck audience and my eyes made their way towards the day. My classmates stared at me some in amusement, some in distaste, and Ash with a worried expression.

Our principal, Mr. Zeigler, sighed in exasperation and called me up to the stage. I walked up the isle and took my place in the back.

The school auditorium had been scarcely decorated for the event. On the plain white walls hung congratulatory poster. The isles had small bouquets of white roses adorning the rows that the parents were perched on and the flowers surrounded the rows of chairs that were set up for the students.

Ash gripped my hand and I peeked over to see his brown eyes alight with worry. The silent conversation that followed went something like this,

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? You seem a little shaken up."

"It's nothing."

"I don't think so."

"Can we talk about this later? Now is not the best time."

He turned away but not before I saw the look of sympathy he gave me. I have to give it to him, Ash is a smart guy. He may not get straight A's but he has a way with people that continues to frighten and amaze me day after day.

Mr. Zeigler droned on and on about achievements and setting goals for the years to come. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he began calling students forwards to receive their diplomas.

He called Ash's name and he squeezed my hand a final time before rising to accept his award. I was called forward shortly afterwards and I left my seat and headed towards my teachers. I wasn't watching where I was walking and Kelsey to advantage of the situation and stuck her foot out, causing me to fall flat on my face.

I jumped to my feet, red in the face, and grasped the diploma held in Mr. Zeigler's hand. He extended his hand towards me and my reaction was instantaneous. I flinched and took a step away from his hand that looked so much like the one that punishes me daily. My eyes darted up to see Ash with a look of confusion that quickly morphed into a look of sheer fury. His eyes met mine and they seemed to ask, "Why?"

I hurriedly shook the principal's hand and rushed over to where the rest of the students stood waiting. I realized that my small freak out had not gone unnoticed as all of the students stared at me yet again.

Mr. Zeigler cleared his throat and announced that the students would now conduct a rose ceremony. Each of the students was to give a rose to the people they loved. I realized with a start that I had no one to give a rose to except for Ash.

The two of us walked hand in hand to the bucket full of roses and I grabbed the only one I would need. My heart sank as Ash chose a single rose and headed to the steps. I followed him, unsure of what to do next. He reached to bottom and turned to face me.

"Willow Brookstone, I have loved you since I first saw your beautiful face. I've enjoyed the times we spent together and I hope you feel the same way. Will you please go out with me?"


	8. Chapter 8

My Story

Part 8

My hands flew to my mouth in shock. This amazing guy was standing in front of a crowd of people and asking me out. "Awwww," ran throughout the crowd and they looked at me expectantly, waiting for my answer.

"Yes!" I ran to him and we embraced, him spinning me around. The audience cheered as I accepted his rose and he took mine. We grasped hands and headed back to the stage where our class stood in shock.

Mr. Zeigler cleared his throat and said, "Well that was certainly exciting! Now, it is my pleasure to announce, the class of 2014!

We threw our arms in the air and the crowd stood and applauded us. We made our way into one of the classrooms that had been decorated for the post-graduation party. Tables full of salty chips and sugary treats sat along the back wall of the room. Large circular tables were placed all around the room for students and parents alike.

Ash and I grabbed our food and headed over to a secluded table in the corner. We were talking in hushed tones about summer school and our plans for the summer when Kelsey came and slammed her plate down next to me. "Whatcha doin lovebirds? Sitting in the emo corner, are we?"

"Just leave us alone Kelsey" Ash said. "Our intentions are really none of your business." She walked over to his side and spoke in a childish voice. "Awww. Is Ash standing up for his pathetic little girlfriend?" He clenched his fists and exhaled heavily. "Kelsey, please just go away before I do something I regret." "Oh no! Are you gonna depress me to death?" She strutted away to her awaiting group of stuck up brats who were giggling and gossiping together.

Ash turned back to me and asked, "What was that exchange with Mr. Zeigler all about? You seem to be uncomfortable with physical contact. What's going on Willow?" His face looked worried but his eyes said otherwise. He'd figured it out. He knew what I went through. All this time, I'd been trying to hide so that no one would get pulled into this. So Brad wouldn't have anyone else to hurt.

"I'm fine Ash." I said, "I was just standing to close to him, that's all." He grasped my hand. "I want to help you, Willow. That's what good boyfriends do." I smiled at that word. Boyfriend. "Ok, that was incredibly cheesy but if you want to help me, never change who you are. You make me happy and that's all I can ask for." He smiled and joked, "Who's cheesy now?"

Ash and I spent the rest of the evening laughing and joking around. I had so much fun that I almost forgot about what was awaiting me at home. Almost. As the party came to a close, Ash and I walked through the parking lot hand in hand. "This is where we part" said Ash. He gave me a peck on the cheek and began to walk away. I headed towards the house at full sprint. I hadn't been given a time to be home but I figured the earlier I arrived, the less punishment I would receive.

I walked up the front porch and my hand lingered on the doorknob. The brief moment of panic I always receive when entering the house hit me. I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

Rough hands grabbed my arm and I was pulled into the kitchen. "How was graduation? Did your classmates run away at the sight of your horrid face? Here, I can fix it for you." Brad's fist connected with my right cheek, sending me stumbling into the counter. "Oh no! Now it's crooked! I can fix that too." He punched my left cheek pain exploded through my jaw. He brought his foot into my side and I heard a crack. I couldn't breathe. I gasped for air and Brad pushed me against the wall and pressed against my newly broken ribs.

My punishment had continued for almost an hour before Brad threw me on the kitchen floor and headed to a club to hang with his buddies. I pushed myself to a stand position and the room swam before me. I stumbled and limped into my dark room and collapsed onto the bed. Alone in the dark, I let the emotions overpower me and I sobbed into my pillow, feeling hurt, scared, and broken.

R&R Please! ~xxyoursindemigodishnessxx


	9. Chapter 9

(Surprise! This chapter is in Ash's POV)

My Story

Part 9

The flinching, the fear in her eyes, always pulling down her long sleeves, it all makes since now. At first I thought she was depressed and self-harmed but now I know otherwise. Willow is abused. By whom I do not know and I am determined to find out.

I am Ashton Gant, but everyone calls me Ash. I've been an orphan all my life. My mother left right after I was born and my father died a couple months later. I live in an orphanage with 99 other children. No one wants me. Even as a child, people have steered clear of me. The only reason I'm still allowed to stay at the orphanage is because I can help with the younger children.

Fate was always cruel to me. At every school I go to I'm bullied and then I somehow cause a horrible accident and I'm expelled. I have ADHD and dyslexia. I try so hard to keep my grades up. I study whenever I can, I've hired tutors with the little money I earn from work. Nothing helps.

I've found a reason to try harder in school and refrain from blowing up the science classroom. Willow Brookstone. She took my breath away from first sight. People say I'm too young to love. If that's the case, someone needs to explain what this amazing feeling I have towards her is.

To say that I noticed odd behavior coming from her would be an understatement. She was such a mystery to me. When I walked in on her being bullied in the hallway, I had to step in. I'm not the smartest kid and I'm not particularly normal either and because of that, I'm bullied a lot. The times I've spent with Willow have been amazing. I know it's cheesy but I speak the truth.

I walked up the sidewalk listening to Saviour by Black Veil Brides. This song reminds me of my feelings towards Willow. I want to be her saviour. I want her to know that I will always be there for her.

I approached the orphanage steps and walked into the place I call home. I saw a flash of blonde hair and felt little arms hugging my waist. Gelasia (pronounced gel-a-sha). She, like me, was abandoned by her mother after birth and her father didn't want her. I helped to take care of her. She's like a little sister to me.

"Hey Jelly Belly" I said using the nickname I had for her. The five year old giggled and said, "Hi Ashlyn!" Our nicknames were an inside joke between the two of us. When she was younger, she was unable to pronounce Ashton so she called me Ashlyn instead. She always had the cutest toddler belly and I told her that her belly was like jelly. We both got a good laugh out of that one.

"How was graduation?" she asked me. "It was good! Guess what" She jumped up and down, clutching my hands. "WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?" I placed my hands on her shoulders and said, "I will only tell you if you CALM DOWN." She sat on the floor. "I am very calm. I have no idea what on earth you're talking about. I am never crazy." She said all of this in a comical British Accent. Despite her ADHD and dyslexia, Gelasia was an incredibly intelligent child. "I asked her." "Did she say yes?" I laughed at her crazed expression. "Yep!"

After helping get the younger kids into bed, I crashed in my room. As I tried to go to sleep, my thoughts once again drifted to Willow. I knew that she was abused but refuses to run away from it. The question is, why? The answer to that, I am determined to find out.


	10. Chapter 10

My Story

Part 10

The summer passed by quickly. The routine was the same, Wake up, go to school, see Ash, go home, torture, cry, sleep. I repeated this day after day. When Ash discovered my broken wrist, he brought ice and a bandage to school every day and helped me to heal. On my first day of high school, I dreaded seeing the rest of the class again. During the summer, there were very few students there and they didn't bother me.

I walked to my locker to put my books away. I had my head inside of my locker when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I panicked and threw myself out of the locker, hitting my head upon the exit. My vision swam and I heard the laughter of Kelsey and her posse in the distance.

I saw the blurry outline of Ash kneeling next to me and saw his mouth moving but only heard the incessant ringing in my ears. My head was exploding with pain and I felt myself hurl. I tried to apologize but as I tried to push myself up, my head felt light and the room went dark.

~Hello! I'm just a little linebreaker~

I awoke in a room full of white. The soft linens that covered my body were cool and thin. The hospital. I was trying to remember why I was here when the doctor entered the room. "Hello Ms. Brookstone," he said, "How are you feeling?" I had to think about that. "I feel a little dizzy and my head hurts. Why am I here?" He explained the accident to me and told me that I have a concussion. I have to play it easy for the next couple weeks and I'm not allowed to participate in sports until I've healed.

After coming home with Brad, I sat in my room, shaking with fear. I knew Brad would be unhappy about my visit to the hospital and that I would be punished for making him pay that bill. I heard his angry voice bark my name and I headed out to face my torturer.

I walked into the room to see Brad with an evil grin on his pale face. He grabbed my arm and led me over to an old wooden dining table. He pushed me onto said table and tied me down so I was unable to move. "You need to rest honey." He snarled, "You need to take it easy for a few days."

He turned and walked out of the room without laying a finger on me. I was very confused. I heard him calling from the hallway, "You have a very special visitor." I searched my memory for any person that Brad would consider "special" but came up with nothing.

Brad came in dragging a person behind him. "Look who came to see you! It's your little boyfriend." He yanked the person off the floor and turned his head to face me. He got Ash.


	11. Chapter 11

(Ok I'm super sorry. I was really busy and have any of you heard of the West, Texas explosion? I live half and hour away from it and so this is really scary to me. I volunteered there all day Friday and I really haven't had time to write. I also found out that my spine is messed up and I've been going to the chiropractor every day so I'm sorry and I promise I'll do better)

My Story

Part 11

I gasped in horror to see Ash's bloody face clasped between Brad's hands. Brad smirked and pushed Ash into a nearby chair. " I decided to try a different method to cause you pain. I thought that hurting you was enough but then I realized that the only reason you keep going is because there is still one person you love. Once he is gone, you have nothing to live for."

Brad grabbed a knife off the counter and headed towards me. He leaned down with a wicked smile. "How does your pretty boyfriend look now punk?" His hand came across my face and my head whirled. Ash jumped from his chair and pushed Brad against the wall screaming, "Don't touch her!" Brad lunged out with the knife, leaving a slash across Ash's forehead.

Ash was forced back into the chair and tied down to it. "Now," Brad sneered, "Have you ever been burned Ash?" "No," he muttered. Brad grabbed a candle lighter from the cabinet put the light up to Ash, the fire blistering his skin as her screamed in pain. "Stop it," I sobbed, "Please don't hurt him." He threw the lighter across the room, setting the house ablaze. Then, he ran out the door as the fire began creeping towards us. "Ash," I yelled, "Are you ok?" "Been better but I'll manage. We need to get out of here."

We struggled against our bindings but to no avail. The fire was getting closer to the table I was strapped to. Ash was a bit further away but not by much. The fire was now burning the bottom of the table I was laying on, burning the flesh on my back. I yelped as my blistering skin roared in pain. I gasped when the rope fell away and I was able to free myself from the fire. I rushed over to Ash who was stilled tied to the chair, freed him, and together, we ran out the door as the house behind us exploded into flames.

My lungs burned as we ran down the streets. "Where are we going?" I wheezed. Ash turned and looked at me with a gaunt expression on his face. "Away from here." "What about your family?" He frowned and said, "We have one more extra small passenger to pick up. I'm an orphan, Willow." At the time, I couldn't put the pieces together but hours later I realized that his behavior said such.

Ash led me to the door of the large orphanage and said, "I'll be right back." He walked up the steps and disappeared through the heavy doors. I stood there alone, thinking of places we could take refuge. That's when Ash emerged with a precious little girl with long golden curls and a confused, but excited face. She gasped when she saw me and ran to hug my legs. She looked up at me and exclaimed, "Ash, you have a really pretty girlfriend." He chuckled, "I know." She held her little hand out to me, "Hi! I'm Gelasia, Ashlyn's sister." "Ashlyn?" She giggled and pointed at Ash, "That, is Ashlyn." Ash walked up to her and said, "And this, is Jelly Belly." She giggled and grabbed our hands, "Hurry! Let's go now!"

We walked for a couple of hours that proved to be very entertaining with a hyper, ADHD five year old. Ash and Gelasia told me stories about living in the orphanage. Gelasia was very curious and asked me lots of questions about myself and answered as best I could without telling her about Brad. Soon the sun began to set and we were forced to seek a place to spend the night.

The abandoned store in Brooklyn was cold and damp. The three of us collapsed, exhausted from our journey. We Gelasia laid beside me, shivering in her sleep. Ash looked at her with a loving expression and placed his jacket over her small figure. Then he rested next to the child and we huddled together on the dank floor and let sleep take over.

(I know it's short but I'm already writing the next chapter with a huge plot twist! R&R please!) ~xxyoursindemigodishnessxx


	12. Chapter 12

My Story

Part 12

(I know it's been forever but I'm not gonna make excuses. I just want to say I'm sorry and to thank you for being amazing and not being annoying about asking me to update. It means a lot that you can understand how busy life can be and to give me a break when I need one. THis is my longest chapter so please R&R!)

We traveled for days with no real idea of our destination. We just walked down the roads and followed the signs to no particular place. We arrived in Harlem after a couple days. We were all tired, disgusting, and we had no idea where to go or how to get there.

We somehow managed to stumble into the train station and we were caught in the crowd of people who were too preoccupied with their own lives to notice three grimy kids who were dead on their feet. "What now?" I asked him. He squinted at the signs, attempting to read them. Finally he sighed and pointed to one of the trains. "I have no idea. Let's try and sneak onto that one.

We were nearing the train when a security officer walked up to us and asked in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Where are the parents of such beautiful children?" I gulped and looked to Ash for help. "Our parents are already in the train" he said, "This little one had to go to the potty but our train is leaving soon so we should probably get going." She grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him to her. "Why won't you stay with me, Ash? I get so lonely here."

He seemed to be in some sort of a trance. He looked into her red eyes with a dreamy look on his face. "Maybe we can stay for a little while." "How wonderful!" she squealed. She dragged him through the crowd, her hoof clacking on the concrete. Wait, hoof? I looked again and sure enough there was a hoof protruding from the bottom of her navy pants.

She pushed us into a dark room labeled _Employees Only_. I couldn't see a thing until her auburn hair began to glow and then burst into flames. I thought that I must be hallucinating from sleep deprivation. She moved towards me, "Daughter of the sky, you are standing in the way of my new prey. Your pretty boyfriend will be mine and you dearie, shall cease to exist."

She lunged at me and she would have sunk her fangs into my neck if Gelasia hadn't snuck up behind her and pushed her to the side. She crashed into the desk, momentarily knocking her out and breaking the spell she had on Ash. He looked up at me and spoke groggily, "What happened?" "I don't know but I think I might be delusional" I replied.

The demon stood up shaking her head. "Willow Brookstone, prepare to die!" We dashed out the door and into the hub of people rushing through the station. The monster burst through the wall screaming for vengeance. "You filthy demigods always spoil my fun!" She rushed at Ash and pinned him to the ground. She leaned into him and whispered, "Hello, Ash. You know, it's better this way. I'm saving you from your fate. You broke my spell. Die!" I looked at her leaning threateningly towards him and anger took over my senses. I don't really remember what happened but I felt a weird sensation in my gut and lighting struck the beast and she exploded in a cloud of dust.

I ran and jumped on top of Ash and hugged the living daylights out of him. He kissed my cheek and pulled me up from the ground. "Come on, let's get out of here." We grabbed at shaken Gelasia and ran into the first train we saw. We looked at the full car and sat down on the floor. Gelasia curled up in Ash's lap and fell asleep within five minutes.

"She's so adorable" I told him. He smiled down at her, "I know. We need to talk about what happened back there. What did happen? I'm pretty sure three people can't hallucinate the same thing." I looked down, "I don't know. She called us demigods. I don't pay too much attention in school but I remember studying Greek Mythology." Ash frowned. "Me too. A demigod is the offspring of a mortal and a god. Why did she call us that? Those are just myths." Thunder boomed overhead and I glanced at the clear sky. "I don't know. Ugh! I'm so confused!"

Ash squeezed my hand. "We'll figure it out. What was up with the freaky lightning thing?" I sighed and put my head in my hands. "I have no idea. I'm just very confused right now and I really want some answers." He wrapped his arms around me and I curled into him and fell into a deep sleep.

I dreamed of my mother. She walked up to me and embraced me in her small figure. "Willow," she spoke, "You have long hard journeys ahead of you. Stay strong my dear. I'm so sorry about the pain I've put you through. Trust Ash. Listen to him. He may save you in the end." A tear escaped from her eyes and she squeezed my hand a final time. "I love you my dear." She began to fade as I cried out, "Wait! Come back!"

I awoke with a start as someone stepped on my foot. A teenage girl looked down on me with disgust. "Move out of my way you worthless bitch!" I gave a small gasp as I remembered Brad giving me the scar on my arm. Ash stood up and said, "You have no right to talk to her like that! Who are you and why do you think you're so much better than us?" She batted her long eyelashes and said, "I am better than you sweetie. Now move." She pushed him out of the way and strutted out of the train. A voice came over the speaker. "Everyone off! This is the last stop of the day!" We scrambled up from the ground and stepped off the train. Gelasia looked up at us and asked, "Where are we?" Ash looked at the sign to decipher it and after a few minutes succeeded. "Long Island."


	13. Chapter 13

(I know! I'm sorry! It's been forever. Now that it's summer, I should be able to update more often. I will never be able to thank you enough for being so patient with me. I know it's hard dealing with an author with slow updates but you've been nothing but supportive. I love you all!)

My Story

Part 13

"Are you kidding me?" I glared at him with my arms crossed. "Of all the places in New York, you chose Long Island?" He grinned sheepishly at me and shrugged, "Yes…"

Gelasia grabbed our hands, jumped up and down, and asked excitedly, "Can we go to the beach? Please Please Please? I've always wanted to go to the beach! Let's go!" She pulled on our hands and Ash laughed. "Hang on there kiddo. We have to find a place to spend the night first." She gazed up at him and asked, "Why can't we stay on the beach?" "That's probably not the best idea. Come on. Maybe we can go to the beach tomorrow. Ok?"

We trekked across the island for hours before Gelasia broke down crying on the side of the road. I kneeled down next to her. "What's wrong Jelly Belly?" She glanced at me and whimpered, " I want a home. I'm tired of walking around and sleeping in dirty stores. I want a home with a Mommy and a Daddy who will love us. We can live with them and have a happy ever after. That's all I want." Ash sat down and pulled her into a hug. " I know you do. Trust me, I've been wanting that for quite some time. Maybe someday you'll get it." She seemed to have calmed down and when I looked back at her, she'd fallen fast asleep on Ash's shoulder. He held his hand out to me, "Shall we?"

We fell asleep in a ditch somewhere around midnight. Note to self, rocks do NOT make very good pillows. We awoke to the drizzle of rain misting lightly on our skin, the sky dull and gray. Tired and sore, the three of us were trudging though the mud when Gelasia squealed and pointed at a field in the distance, "Look! Strawberries! Can we PLEASE get some?" I laughed at her antics but something felt off to me. Suspicious. Ash pulled on my hand, "Come on Willow! It's just strawberries. What could go wrong?" **(AN: Sound familiar?)**

The strawberries lied on the other side of a large hill. At the bottom, Ash put Gelasia on his shoulders, told me to jump on his back, and began running up the hill. "Faster! Faster Ashlyn!" Gelasia screamed with what I thought was delight until I saw the shadow. The massive, terrifying shadow of a monster. I turned to see a lizard-like creature with seven heads, all with sharp teeth and drooling green acid that was destroying the green grass surrounding the beast.

As it began creeping towards us Gelasia whimpered, "Ash, what is that?" Ash pulled her close. "A monster. It's ok. You have to be brave. Just stay still." We all froze, staring at the heinous creature in front of us. It cocked its heads and flicked its tongues, searching for our scents. Apparently that wasn't too hard because the beast growled and lunged towards us.

We scrambled backwards in an attempt to escape. One of the heads looked at Gelasia and opened it's jaw, revealing fire brewing in the back of its throat. Ash and I both screamed, "No!" We dashed towards her, determined to shield her from the flames, but someone beat us to it. As the fire was about to burn Gelasia to a crisp, a short, latino boy jumped in front of her, saving her life.

The boy should have died but when the flames diminished, he was still standing there, healthy as ever. Another boy with black hair and extremely pale skin ran up to him. "I'll cut the heads, you burn the stumps?" "Sounds like a plan Nikki!" Leo grinned as "Nikki" glared at him. "Shut it Valdez, let's get to work."

The boys went to work, killing the creature as if they've done it their whole lives. Leo was somehow summoning fire from nowhere, throwing from his hands. The other boy hand a dark sword and was using it to chop the heads off the beast. As the last head fell to the ground and the stump set ablaze, the monster burst into a cloud of dust and was carried away by the wind. The only thing remaining was a smoking head lying on the ground.

I stared at the pair and yelled, "Would one of you like to explain what the heck is going on?" Leo stepped forwards and said, "I'm Leo Valdez and this is Nico Di Angelo," He said gesturing to the guy next to him. "Let's get you to camp, we have lot to tell you."

(AN: Here it is! I just had to add in Leo and Nico! They might be a little OOC though. If you have any constructive criticism to give, review! I'd love to hear your opinions! Yours in demigodishness and all that! Peace out!)


	14. Chapter 14

My Story

Part 14

(I know. I've been horrible about updating. It's been almost a month. I've been so busy. I'm training 15 hours a week, I'm in two plays, plus I've been looking at colleges and trying to figure out all of that. On top of all that, my asthma and allergies have been really bad. I'm talking multiple treatments a day and living with my inhaler on my person. Luckily, I'm doing better today and I actually have time. I PROMISE I'll have the next chapter out WAAAAYYY faster. Thank you all for sticking with me and all my crap. Y'all are the best.)

We followed Leo and Nico to the top of the hill. In another situation, we might have stopped and wondered if it was the smartest idea to follow two strangers with deadly weapons, but they promised to explain the monster and why it was trying to kill us, so we figured we may as well. When we reached the peak, **(AN: Can hills have peaks? I don't really know…) **I saw an amazing sight.

Resting over the hill was a gorgeous summer camp. The strawberry field was lying to the left of a big circle of cabins, each with it's own design. Just by looking at it, I could tell that there was much more this place had to offer. A couple kids dressed in some sort of armor and wielding bronze swords ran by us, waving to Leo and Nico as they passed.

Leo gestured at the scene below us. "This, is Camp Half-Blood. Come on. Let's go see Chiron and explain everything." He put his arms around our shoulders and looked at me startled when I tensed up. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" I shook him off. "I'm fine. Just jumpy from the attack I guess." "Ok!" He happily led us down the hill while Nico followed behind us, rolling his eyes at Leo's weird antics.

He brought us to a large, two- story building with a large porch in front of it. A tall girl with curly blonde hair stood at the table, looking down at the papers spread out in front of her. A man on a white horse stood behind her, focusing on the girl. I did a double take as I realized he was not a man on a horse, but a centaur. By this point I was scared and confused by all of the impossible things I'd seen lately.

Leo walked up to the centaur and interrupted the fast conversation he'd been having with the blonde girl. "Chiron, we have some new campers. Hydra attack right outside the borders." He sighed and looked at the blonde girl. "Annabeth, you need to take a break from your work. Can you please explain everything and show these three around? Leo, Nico come with me." The blonde girl stepped forwards. "I'm Annabeth Chase. Come with me."

Annabeth led us to a sandy strip of beach at the edge of camp. Gelasia squealed when she saw it and ran into the ocean. "Look Ashlyn! I finally got to go to the beach!" Ash laughed at the child and looked at Annabeth. "Sorry about her. She's always wanted to come to the beach." She smiled at Gelasia with a sparkle in her eyes. "That's alright. I'm glad she finally got to come." The four of us sat on the sand as Annabeth told us the news that changed us forever.

She started like this, "Do you know about the Greek myths? About the gods like Zeus and Athena?" Ash and I exchanged glances, confused. Gelasia jumped up and exclaimed, "I know about them! They're in this game that a bunch of the boys played back at the orphanage. I think it's called mythomagic. There are Greek gods and monsters with different attack powers and weapons and such. I never really played it but a couple guys were obsessed."

"Those supposedly mythical Greek gods are real, and we are their decendents." I stared at her, wondering what could possibly wrong with her. Obviously she was delusional if she honestly believes that the Greek gods are real. Right? I glanced at Ash, who was staring at the ground, a conflicted look on his face. He looked up, "That's not possible." Annabeth smiled sympathetically, "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. I'm the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom."

Ash was about to reply when a brilliant light appeared over his head. There, a golden spindle hovered and spun. Annabeth's face paled and she spoke barely in a whisper. "No. It's not possible…"

(Ok. Now I feel worse. I hate this chapter with a burning passion. At least the end is somewhat decent. In the next chapter we will discover what the spindle means and why it freaks out Annabeth so much. Speaking of, I feel like she is really OOC. Please let me know if you have any suggestions for making it better. Once again, I love you guys. I'll update ASAP. Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out!)


	15. Chapter 15

( Here is an update! I went to see Sea of Monsters and I thought it was sooo much better than the first! I started hyperventilating during the first scene! Anywho… On with the chapter!)

My Story

Part 15

As the spindle began to fade away, Ash snapped out of his daze and glared at Annabeth. "What the hell was that?" "You've just been claimed…" she stared at the ground, brows furrowed in concentration. "Claimed? What does that mean?" He trailed off as he glanced at Annabeth who had gotten up and was pacing he beach, muttering under her breath. All of a sudden she took off in the direction we'd come from. "Let's go" Ash and I chased after her, Gelasia trailing behind us.

We burst into the Big House to see Annabeth, Chiron, Nico, and Leo all whispering quickly to one another. I tried to understand the conversation but only caught a few words like "impossible" and "last time." They all cast worried glances over in our direction before returning to their exchange.

Ash glared at them and asked, "Could you please include us in your conversation? I'm pretty sure you're talking about us in the first place. Can someone please explain to me why there was a freaking glowing spindle above my head and what being claimed means?" His hands were balled into fists and his eyes were narrowed in anger and as of that moment, he looked nothing like the Ash I've come to know. I placed my hand on his shoulder and whispered to him, "Are you ok? You seem different today." I glanced at him cautiously, worried that I may have upset him. He shook his head, eyes clearing of all the fury that had encased them moments before. "I'm fine. The last few days have just been a lot to handle." He looked at the others and sheepishly muttered an apology.

"Don't worry my dear boy," Chiron said, "This is quite a lot to take in. As for the spindle, it appears that your godly parent had decided to claim you as her own." He glanced at me, finally starting to believe everything Annabeth had told us. "Who is she?" This time, it was Annabeth that spoke up. "It appears that you're the son of Ananke, goddess of destiny, necessity, and fate. Myths tell us she's the mother of the fates themselves and is responsible for their actions. She isn't supposed to have demigod children. The last time… let's just say that it didn't end well."

"So I wasn't supposed to be born." Ash trailed off, visibly shaken by the news. "Don't worry" Leo exclaimed, "I know a bunch of people who weren't supposed to be born. Jason, Thalia, Perc…" He shut his mouth as he glanced at Annabeth who was staring at the ground, tears threating to spill from her red eyes.

Nico cleared his throat. "The point is, we're used to this kind of thing here." Leo laughed, "You got that right death breath" he smiled and ruffled Nico's hair, causing the boy to blush and swat his hand away. Annabeth looked up at us, her eyes back to their steely grey. The next thing we need to do is get you three weapons and some armor. Capture the flag is tonight and I definitely wouldn't recommend competing without either of those.

She led us to an old tool shed that when opened, showcased hundreds of bronze weapons ranging from a typical sword, to a huge bronze bazooka. She gestured to the shed and said, "This is where you'll chose the weapon to protect you in a battle. They're all made of celestial bronze, a metal from Olympus that can kill a monster in a heartbeat but is unable to harm a mortal.

We walked into the shed, eyes wide at the prospect of fighting with one of the glowing weapons before us. Gelasia had already rushed to the back and was lightly tossing a short sword between her tiny, delicate hands. Annabeth kneeled next to her and asked, "How does that feel sweetie?" "Well, I think I'll have to get used to it, but it feels pretty balanced." Annabeth smiled at the child and replied, "I think you're right. Now, I don't think we have any armor to fit you…" she stared at the ground for a moment before snapping her head up and declaring, "Actually, I think I might have something. Will you guys be alright for a few minutes?" We nodded our assent and she dashed off towards the cabins.

Ash walked up next to me, twin knives in hand. "How's it going?" I sighed, "None of these swords seem to fit me." He picked up a long bronze bow and a quiver of shining arrows. "Last time I checked, you're a pretty good shot with one of these." "That was one time Ash. I'm sure that shooting with a real one of these is much harder than using a Nerf one." I thought back to when we'd done archery for gym (weird right?) I was the best shot at the school, but I knew that a real bow would be much harder to use. "Come on Willow" he pleaded, "Just try it." I grabbed the weapon and walked over to the archery range. I selected a normal looking arrow, (Some had odd looking tips and I didn't really want to know what those did), and notched it, pulled back on the bowstring and released. Other campers stared at me in awe as the arrow pierced the middle of the target. "I think that's your weapon."

We turned around to see an impressed Annabeth standing there with some tiny armor in her hands. As she began strapping it onto Gelasia, she whispered to her, "This used to be mine when I first came to camp. You're the youngest demigod to arrive here so you're lucky that I had this. In fact, this was specially made for me by the Hephaestus cabin." Gelasia smiled and gave Annabeth a big hug, "Thank you." Annabeth looked down at her and grinned at the shining owl above her head. "Do you know what that means, Gelasia?" "Well," she thought, "The owl is Athena's sacred animal so it must have something to do with her." Annabeth laughed at the young girl in front of her. "It means you've been claimed by Athena. You're my new sister." We all laughed again as she squealed with delight, her laughter floating through the camp like a bubble. Now all that was left was capture the flag.

(Tada! Crappy ending but this is a pretty long chapter so I'm super proud! R&R!)


End file.
